Never Let You Go
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: With the suspect holding Ran at gunpoint, Shinichi has yet to make the biggest decision in his life – fight the suspect and save Ran while watching the bombs detonate in one of the biggest buildings in Beika, or save the many innocent people whose lives solely depend on him… In exchange of the life of the one person he values most in the world…


Another Detective Conan fanfic ^^ Wow, I really am getting addicted to writing about Shinichi and Ran :) Good for me *pat my shoulders* LOL. Anyway! Hope you like it! Please read and review, arigatou! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan… sadly *sigh* I own Shinichi though, coz I'm Ran *smirk*

With the suspect holding Ran at gunpoint, Shinichi has yet to make the biggest decision in his life – fight the suspect and save Ran while watching the bombs detonate in one of the biggest buildings in Beika, or save the many innocent people whose lives solely depend on him… In exchange of the life of the one person he values most in the world…

**Never Let You Go**

The night in Beika City was perfectly normal, as any other night would be. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, as the usual buzz of the people walking all over the said place hang in the cold night air of December. People were doing their usual routine, walk or ride home from their work or go to restaurants or nearby shops for dinner, not the slightest bit aware of the danger looming above; nor are they aware of the dilemma of one undecided detective somewhere not far away. No one knows, except for three people: Hattori Heiji, Kudo Shinichi, and Mouri Ran.

Hattori Heiji, the great high school detective of the West, stood amongst the unknowing crowd in Beika City Building, hands balled into fists and drops of sweat on his forehead amidst the cold temperature from the air conditioner and the cool air resulting from the incoming winter season. His trained eyes were shifting left and right and up and down, looking for any sign that may arouse his suspicion, but to no avail. He'd been doing the same routine for almost an hour now, running around looking aimlessly for the culprit's partner, and he has to find him soon, or else, he, along with all these innocent people in the building, will turn into ashes in a flash of a second.

"K'so. If only I can inform the police about this. It would be a lot easier."

He walked fast towards the building's back park, trying to remain inconspicuous and hiding himself among the crowd in case the bad guy will notice him. _But Kudo told me not to tell Megure-keibu and the others, since the other culprit told him not to involve the police. Or else… He will kill that girl._

He looked down, mind drifting to another place in Beika where no one would suspect that some strange happening is going on. _I wonder what Kudo is doing. Was he able to save 'Neechan somehow?_

_I don't think so, he'd call if there was any progress. But for now…_ His sharp eyes gleamed as he furiously scanned the area. _I have to find that ahou first. Then treat myself to kick some ass._

Meanwhile, in a secluded warehouse in an abandoned building not too far from the Beika City Building, Kudo Shinichi stood stiffly, for once losing his cool as he glared menacingly at the man standing some feet away from him. He could have easily taken the man down, despite the gun the criminal's holding, if only the said gun wasn't pointing at a hostage, aiming directly for her temple, with that evil smile on his face that Shinichi very much wanted to wipe off.

For once, Shinichi lost his composure in front of a criminal, a thing he hadn't experienced more than what his one hand fingers could count. The only times he'd lost his cool were during the times his beloved angel was in danger and he had so little control over the situation. And this one isn't anything new. A few feet in front of him, the deranged criminal was holding Mouri Ran captive, with a gun aimed mercilessly at her forehead. And as for the situation which he cannot find control of in the moment –

"Now, Kudo Shinichi. I'm waiting for your answer. Have you made up your mind? Or do I have to give you a few more minutes to think? I'm quite generous with my victims, you know? I could give you a minute or so," his smirk became eviler, if that was possible, and he pulled Ran closer to him as he shifted the gun cautiously in his hand. "If you'll just beg."

Shinichi gritted his teeth in response. "Like I would!"

"Oh? Are you sure you'll use that attitude towards me, Kudo-kun? Don't forget I'm still holding the biggest ace here." The man tightened his hold on Ran, making the girl whimper in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"S-Shinichi… D-Don't…!" Ran begged. She was afraid the man would hurt Shinichi if the latter continues snapping at the criminal.

But Shinichi couldn't help it. Ever since the showdown with the Black Organization wherein Ran had earned a bullet close to her heart which almost took her life, he'd been overprotective of her. The worst he feared had happened, and when she had managed to hold on to life after almost never making it, Shinichi had earnestly promised himself that he'd never let _anything_ bad happen to Ran, as long as he's alive and breathing. Even though Ran could perfectly protect herself with her Karate, Shinichi took her safety as his responsibility, not only because he felt himself responsible for the danger with the organization, but mostly because she is the only person in this world whom he cannot live without. And now, seeing her almost being near to the unimaginable and unthinkable fate like before, he just couldn't help the fear gnawing his insides, making him explode like hell when he sees the man hurting or even touching her.

"So, Kudo-kun? I'm waiting for your answer. Do you wish to save this girl in my hands? I could do that, but you very well know that if I let her go, my partner's hand there will itch…" He gestured to the other man looking over at them from the second floor of the warehouse. "And before you know it… BOOM! Hahahahaha!"

_Calm down. Take a deep breathe and calm down. You won't accomplish anything if you let your anger take over you… Think, Kudo. How to save Ran from this bastard while protecting the people in that building?_

He glanced sideways to the man on the second floor, and from the distance, he could make out a small remote in his hand with a red button on it. He knew that one wrong move from him, the whole Beika City Building will blow up. He has to steal that detonator, at all cost. But how would he manage? The man's on the second floor. He couldn't put him to sleep with a tranquilizer wristwatch or kick him with his soccer ball, he's not Conan anymore. And even if he manages to move a bit out of the ordinary, the man holding Ran would not hesitate to pull the trigger. He couldn't even move that fast to get the switch. Either way he go first – Ran or the switch – one of the two men will do the worst. The only thing that's there to do is choose, but, hell, there's not even an option.

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and one cascaded down the side of his face, his heart beating painfully against his chest. He's losing his cool again, he could feel it. His hands clenched tightly into fists and his teeth gritted hardly.

Ran was trying to ward off the man's grip on her, to no avail. Her arms and neck were already aching, but that set aside, she has to help Shinichi find a way to get them out of this mess. From her place a few feet away from him, she watched Shinichi's face as the young man continued to battle with his own self. He looked so worn out, fearful, and worried. She wished she could help him in any way, but her Karate was useless in this situation, at least until the gun was out of the picture. She focused her attention at the gun directed at her temple, and for the first time felt its coldness. Then she shifted her gaze to the man holding the detonator. There's no way for Shinichi to get that without rousing the attention of their enemies. They'll get killed even before they could get that switch.

_The switch…_ She felt her heart constrict at the thought that entered her mind.

Her eyes momentarily glanced at the Beika City Building which can be viewed from the window of the warehouse. She thought of all the people whose lives are in their hands, more particularly in Shinichi's hands. She couldn't possibly make him feel he let down all those people, could she…?

_Thousands of lives compared to one…_ A bitter smile crept up her pale lips. _It wouldn't hurt to sacrifice, right…?_

She turned her gaze back to Shinichi, who, evidently, hasn't made up his mind yet. Unfortunately, she already has.

Shinichi felt the seconds ticking at the back of his head. _Dousuruno…?_ He couldn't let all those people die, certainly not in a murderer's hands, but most especially not in his. But just the same, he can never, and will never, hurt Ran… Not for anything.

He searched Ran's face, particularly those azure orbs that he loved and adored so much. He could look at them, even in this adversity that they were in, and he wouldn't feel the need to stray his gaze. Those eyes held millions of emotions and memories that had transpired between them, ever since the beginning of their lives. And the depth in her eyes mirrored that of his, mirrored it _exactly_. They shared the same emotions after all, the same memories, the same life. For they were together, always. Their life now is just another starting point after the whole ordeal with the Black Organization. He couldn't imagine his life without Ran in it.

_Hattori hasn't found the bombs yet. I have to do something to stop them from exploding, at the same time protect Ran. How will I get Ran out of that man's hold? K'so. If only I can steal the switch…_

_W-Wait a minute… __**Steal**__?_

"Now what, Kudo Shinichi? We're running out of time here. Now choose."

He snapped up yet again. "Those are not even options to choose from!"

The man glared sharply at Shinichi, adjusting his hold of the gun and pressing it tightly to Ran's head. Shinichi's heart hammered hard against his chest and he felt his knees weaken. "M-Matte!"

"Make up your mind, detective. Or the bullet will find its destination. This girl…?" He positioned Ran in front of him. "Or Beika City Building?"

_Dousuruno…?! Dousuruno…?! Dousuruno…?!_ He shut his eyes tightly in frustration. _K'SO!_

"Shinichi…"

Shinichi's eyes snapped open and instantly directed to Ran. And, God, he almost wished he never did. The look on her face sent shivers down his spine and made his heart do a double take after skipping a beat. Something painful seared his whole being, it's almost as if he was back to the time when his body would change from its 17-year-old self to that of a 7-year-old boy's, only this time the pain wasn't only physical. It tore everything down to his very core, and extended its damage to everything he had invested his whole life into. _R-Ran… D-Doushite…?_

Ran smiled reassuringly at him.

"R-Ran… D-Don't…" He couldn't find the exact words to say. She didn't say anything yet, but he's not dumb to not know the meaning behind that expression. The peaceful look on her face, sad, yet reassuring… Knowing her, he already had a feeling earlier that Ran would consider this. But he didn't think that it will come to this point. No words said, but he understood what she wanted to say.

_It's the only way, Shinichi. Gomen ne, but I wouldn't have it the other way. I can't bear you holding the guilt of taking those people's lives, even if none of it would be your fault. At least in this case, my death would not be on yours… I choose this, Shinichi… Gomen ne, if I can't be with you till the end, like I promised._

"R-Ran…" Shinichi stared at her with a horrified look. _You baka…_

"It's alright, Shinichi. You sacrificed a lot for me in the past." She tried to keep her voice steady as she didn't want him to see that she's scared, although he must have known that already. "I can sacrifice for you, too…"

_No… I didn't ask for it, idiot._

"So I guess that means the girl chose for you, eh, Kudo? What a nice girl you are, Mouri-san." The man shook his head and faked a sympathetic face. "Tsk tsk, too bad, you're gonna die early." Then he turned to Shinichi and smiled evilly. "Poor detective, your lady love here chose death over you. How pathetic can that be, a detective best at his job in cornering criminals, but losing the one he loves to another criminal." He laughed. "I guess this is goodbye for you two lovers?"

Ran looked at Shinichi and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Before he could see her crying, she shut her eyes tightly, whispered a silent goodbye to her lover, and prepared for her oncoming, permanent parting with Shinichi.

But Shinichi was thinking otherwise. And his thinking was something Ran hadn't expected.

"B-BARROOOO!"

Ran's eyes snapped open, causing the unshed tears to be sent flying in every direction. Her eyes landed on Shinichi, and for a moment there she was taken aback by his expression and sudden outburst.

"What nonsense are you saying now, baka?!" Shinichi shouted, his loud and angry voice tearing through the silence of the night and even through the serious danger they were in.

"S-Shinichi…" Ran's eyes started to water again as she stood there staring at him, looking quite stunned.

Shinichi had reached his limit, and to think Ran was the one who had crossed it. He was really, _really_ mad right now. He doesn't care whether they have audience – criminals to say the least – the two bastards can't do anything anyway if he wanted to start some scene. He's really damn pissed off, and he just had to let his anger out, at the same time put some sense in his girlfriend's currently messed up head.

"I can't believe you're even saying those words to me! Don't you even regard yourself? After all those waiting you've done, you're telling me to let you go, just like that?! GET A HANG OF YOURSELF, RAAAN!"

Ran could only stare back at him, unable to move or say something sensible. She was dumbfounded, to say the least. Considering their current situation, he must be really, really angry to just explode like that in the middle of this whole dilemma they're in. Even their enemies were left astounded by Shinichi's explosion.

But Shinichi doesn't care one bit as he continued with his outbursts. "You listen to me! I will _never_ do or _think_ what you're saying. And you should do the same! I will never let go of you, Ran. Do you understand?" He caught her eyes and he locked it with his in an intense but furious gaze. "Not in a million years!"

Ran tried to choke down a sob, but nevertheless it still escaped from her lips. Shinichi's words were working their way to her, trying to reason with her, without effort at all. Because for all she knows, he's right. As she looked at him with tears falling uncontrollably, a memory from a not so distant past crossed her mind…

_She held onto his hand as tightly as she could, determined not to let him slip away from her ever again._

"_I will never let go of your hand. Never!"_

…

… _I understand, Shinichi… Gomen ne…_ Ran's tears were already clouding her vision. "S-Shinichi…"

"WOOAH! What a dramatic outburst you got there, Tantei-san."

"What!" Everyone's attention turned to the man on the second floor who was holding the detonator switch, only now, it wasn't the same man who they'd thought was there. The man was clad in a white cape and hat, a smile – more like a smirk – perfectly in place. It was none other than the master stealer himself, the detonator in his hand.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "K-Kid!"

The criminal's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "KAITOU KID?!"

With the swiftness and quietness of the wind, Kaitou Kid landed silently behind them. He walked towards Shinichi with that ever confident smirk on his face. "Yo! Hisashiburi, Tantei-san." He waved, then turned towards Ran and her kidnapper who were so shocked in seeing him there. "And you, ojou-san," he acknowledged Ran with a charming smile. He turned towards the man with a frown. "You don't deserve my greetings, you ugly man."

"U-Ugly?!"

"Hai. UGLY. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Oi oi, are you alright?_ Shinichi thought regarding Kid's indifference.

"Y-You bastard!"

"Eh? I'm just saying the truth. As far as I can see, there are only two people in this room who are good-looking like me. This detective right here and his lover over there." He rubbed his chin, as if thinking. "Hmm, come to think of it. You're the only one who has an _extremely_ bad face here, oh my bad, let's include your sleeping partner over there," he gestured to the second floor where a figure of a man is slumped on the floor.

"S-Sleeping? H-How… When…?"

"'I'm waiting for your answer, Kudo. Have you made up your mind? Or you want me to give you few more minutes to think? I'm quite generous with my victims, you know? I could give you a minute or so, if you'll just beg.'" The man gritted his teeth as Kid perfectly imitated his voice and his "ugly" expression while saying them. "Well, that's just about the time I got here. I processed the situation before sneaking up behind that man for information regarding the bombs."

"The bombs were located?" Shinichi asked with half hopeful disbelief in his voice.

"Not yet. But I already told that Kansai detective the whereabouts of the bombs and the other helper there. He's already at it. So that as much is solved already," Kid replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The man got angrier as things were going against his plan, but then he remembered the girl in his hands. In a flash, he was able to pull her hair hard – causing Ran to scream in pain – and hoist the gun to her head.

Shinichi turned back sharply at the two at hearing Ran's cry. "RAAN!"

"You think the game is over, kids? Forget the bombs, I still have the girl."

For a while, Kid stared poker-faced at the two. Then he closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Fine. Shoot then. That is, if you still have the bullets."

"N-NANI?!"

"Are? Are you that preoccupied or just too much dumb not to notice the change in the weight of your gun?"

Shinichi snapped his head towards the criminal as the latter frantically checked his gun. The look on the man's face was that of horror as he found out that the bullets are gone, not a single one was left. "I-Impossible!"

Shinichi stood there more stunned than ever, gaping at Kid. Meanwhile, Kid had that smug look on his face as he addressed Ran's assaulter. "Now you know, I'm not only a thief, but a magician as well, and a creative and cunning one at that too."

The man gritted his teeth in annoyance. "K'so…"

Ran, seeing her opportunity, wheeled around and out of the suddenly surprised man's arms and kicked him real hard on his shin, but not before giving him a full blown Karate kick on the face. The guy was on the ground in an instant, crouching in pain. Feeling somewhat satisfied, and after making sure that the man wouldn't stand up in a while, she ran towards Shinichi and flung herself to him, not quite minding if Kid was just beside them, smiling from ear to ear at the display of affection.

Kaitou Kid himself didn't mind. After all, the girl's gone through hell. She deserves to be in a peaceful and comforting moment with her own personal haven. Deciding to give the two some personal space, he walked away with a satisfied smile, but not before seeing Kudo mouth the words 'thank you.'

A/N: Whew! A little hard on my part.. I hope you like it ^^ It has part 2 :) Well, it's supposed to be a oneshot (since I have a hard time finishing multi-chaptered stories lol) but since I'm quite tired and busy these days, I might not be able to finish this early, so I decided to cut it here :) So Kaitou Kid had appeared huh? Hahaha!

Anyway, I got my inspiration from a scene in ep 523 (or 524?). I forgot the title haha! But it was really great and touching! Shinichi was about to change into Conan, and when he was in pain and about to go, Ran had stopped him and she held his hand, saying she'll never let go. But Ai shot her with the tranquilizer, and so she fell asleep. And when she woke up she was already in the car, with Agasa, Ai, and Conan. She was holding Conan's hand. She was disappointed coz she thought Shinichi shook off her hold to him.. But Ai thought that Ran shouldn't regret anything, coz Shinichi didn't shake her hands off, even when he changed to Conan :) So all along Ran was holding his hand ^^ Aw… Shinichi 33 Haha! I know I know you guys probably know about this already, I just can't help but write it ^^ I really really LOVE that scene :)) Shinichi! ^_^ The previous ep was entitled "Shinichi's True Face and Ran's Tears." Pretty much familiar, huh? :) It's where there was a fake Shinichi who was a murderer, and Shinichi himself was the silver haired guy XD I like those serial episodes, coz Shinichi was back to being Shinichi ^_^ and of course, ShinRan moments! MWAHAHAHA!


End file.
